The Beach
by Xx-Popz-Xx
Summary: troy, gabriella, Taylor & Chad, Sharpay & Zeke hopefully later ....enjoy. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

The sun was beating down and the waves where crashing against the rocks soothingly.

'What could be better than thins?' thought Gabriella as she lay on the sand sunbathing with her best friends, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. They where on summer vacation out of town and all four girls where not willing to let anything ruin their good mood.

"So, Sharpay. What was with you and that guy Zeke from the hotel?" Taylor asked smirking.

"Oh, it's nothing. He's a trainee chef at the hotel and you know how much I like my food." She replied with a giggle.

"Yes, but you could hardly tell to look at you." Said Kelsi in a half annoyed half sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well he is pretty cute." Taylor said prying some more.

"I guess he is." Sharpay stated simply, "and we get along pretty well…"

"So ask him out." Taylor said pushing the subject.

"Maybe I will!" she laughed, "yes I will tonight! Oh and whilst on the subject of romance, Taylor, what exactly is going on with you and that guy Chad who spends all his time at the basketball court?"

"Yea, now you mention it you have been spending a lot of time there lately Tay!" said Gabriella, "What is going on!"

"Erm, I think I'll go into the sea for a little swim!" she said. "Anyone coming?"

"Ooh, avoiding the subject are we?" laughed Kelsi, "but yea I'll come, maybe it will cool me off."

"Me too!" Sharpay shouted as he ran off behind them. "You coming Ella?"

"No I think I'll go get an ice cream from that little beach hut up there." She said pointing towards the top end of the beach. "That's where I'll be if im not here when you get back."

"Ok, see you soon!" Sharpay said as she ran off towards the water shouting for the other two to wait on her.

Gabriella stood up, pulled on a pair of shorts, lifted her purse from her bag and walked off towards the beach hut

When she got to the hut she fumbled in her purse for loose change to pay for the ice cream with. She began to study the board and finally decided on a tub of chocolate and strawberry ice cream…plain but it was sure to cool her down.

As she stood at the hut waiting for someone to serve her she began to flick though a magazine. She was reading a particularly interesting about her favourite pop singer when a voice interrupted her reading. "Hey. What would you like?" she looked up and saw that the voice belonged to a very cute guy with mesmerising eyes.

"Erm…I will just have a tub of strawberry and chocolate please." She answered him trying not to stare as she did so. He walked off towards the back to get her ice cream and when he returned he handed he the tub. She went to pass over the correct money but he put his hand over hers to stop her putting it down. "It's on the house." She said shooting her a dazzling smile.

"Why thank you." She replied smiling before she wiled off to find a table in the shade.

**Hope you enjoyed it…please read and review. Hopefully I shall add more soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey…thanks for all your comments :D…Hope you enjoy**

**Xxx**

That night Gabriella and Kelsi sat alone at a table in the restaurant of the hotel the four girls where staying in. neither girl was saying anything but both where quietly watching Taylor and Sharpay happily flirting with their respective guys. Sharpay with Zeke and Taylor with Chad.

"I wish I could find someone that makes me laugh and is also cute and in to me," Kelsi suddenly said as Sharpay erupted into laughter. "Don't you Ella?"

"Hmm…" Gabriella stated simply trying her best to hold back a smirk.

"What you smiling about?" Kelsi asked poking Gabriella.

"Oh nothing!"

"Well it's obviously something. Where were you when Tay, Sharpay and I went into the sea anyway?" she asked innocently.

"Just at the beach hut buying an ice cream." She said smiling some more.

"Ok. You're obviously intending to make this hard!" Kelsi laughed. "So Gabriella what happened at the hut place?"

"Nothing, I bought ice cream, I sat at a table and I ate it. Nothing happened I swear."

"Ok." Kelsi stated, sensing that Gabriella didn't really want to talk about it. So therefore she didn't push the subject any further.

_**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **_

That night Gabriella and Kelsi were sitting in their hotel room waiting for the other two to get in. they had been watching a film and just as it ended they heard the lock click and the sound of two giggling voices fill the hall way.

"Hey!" shouted Gabriella.

"Hey Guys…..we're home by the way!" shouted Sharpay.

"Seriously? We would never have guessed!" shot back Kelsi sarcastically. As the other three began to laugh.

"So….how was your night?" Gabriella enquired.

"Well…" Taylor began. "To tell you the truth I had the best time. Chad is like the sweetest guy ever. He's totally into basketball obviously but he's not obsessed with it. He is capable of other conversation." She laughed as she said this. "You know what I mean. We just had the best time ever…we're meeting up tomorrow night again." She smiled and let her concentration wonder off into a daydream.

"Sharpay?" said Kelsi.

"Sharpay giggled. "I to had an awesome time. Zeke is like so sweet. We spent the whole night talking about anything and everything. He even let me taste some of his baking. It was beyond nice." She smiled. "Erm…guys were aren't like boring you or annoying you are we?"

"Omygosh! I didn't even think sorry guys!" said Taylor looking ashamed.

"Look, we're glad you two have found someone who you really like, aren't we Kelsi? Plus it's really nice to see you guys so bouncy and happy." Said Gabriella.

"Yea…" laughed Kelsi. "Sure, it's great. Plus you two aren't the only ones who have found someone you really like. Gabriella has someone too…"

"Oohh, do tell!" laughed Sharpay, "who, where, when, how?"

Gabriella laughed. "There's not much to tell. We barely even talked."

"Oh come on Ella, we know you really like him, your face gives you away." Said Taylor starting at her Best friend. For a minute no one said anything. Then Gabriella shook her head. She wasn't going to say anything. The other three looked at each other and suddenly they pounced. They began tickling Gabriella to make her spill the beans.

"Ok, ok!" Gabriella laughed surrendering. "Stop tickling me and I'll tell you." All three girls jumped back and sat cross legged on the floor waiting to hear the juicy story. "Well." She began, "it was at the beach earlier on today. When you guys went into the sea. I went up to the beach hut and he served me…he was the cutest guy ever."

"So, you going to go to go to the hut tomorrow when we're at the beach?" pried Sharpay.

"Oh, well I don't know yet, but if I do you guys aren't coming!" she said as she stood up and left the room.

"Oohh…" she heard the girls say as she went into her bedroom. She couldn't help but laugh. She loved her friends but she so didn't want her friends messing up the small chance she had with this guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thank you for all the great comments…keep on writing reviews please… : D**

"Hey Guys…" said Sharpay as she sat down on her towel beside the others on the beach. "Anything interesting been happening?"

The others knew that she was basically just making random conversation but answered all the same, "nope…" said Kelsi, "Where were you anyway? You said you'd be 15 minutes…and that was nearly an hour ago."

"Well you know…I was just leaving the hotel when Zeke came in and asked me to eat breakfast with him and I couldn't refuse now could I?"

The other three glared playfully at her. "YES!" they all shouted laughing at her. However she didn't get their sarcasm and pouted.

"We're only joking Sharpay!" laughed Gabriella.

"Oh, ok!" she said happily as she put on her pink sunglasses and lay back to sunbathe.

"So…tell us the juicy details Sharpay, you can't leave us out, we want to know exactly what happened!" laughed Gabriella.

Sharpay sat up on her elbows, "Well… there's really not all the much to tell. I was just about to leave the hotel to come down and meet you guys when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around and he was standing waving to me." She paused. "So I went over to him to see what he wanted and he asked me if I wanted to eat breakfast with him. I was actually going to say no but I looked at his pleading face and I had to say yes. So anyway we were eating breakfast and talking about the weather and really anything that we could think of. When we finished he said he didn't have to start work until this afternoon and I told him I was coming down here to meet you guys so he said that he's walk me down and I obliged! So we walked down here talking and holding hands and when we got to the top of the path way up there, he turned me to face me and he kissed me!" the grin widened across her whole face. "Now that all I'm saying about the matter so if you'll excuse me I want to sunbathe!" and with that she lay back down and closed her eyes.

The other three looked at each other, trying not to laugh at Sharpay's obvious slight embarrassment.

_**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM**_

"I'm thirsty!" said Gabriella after about an hour. "I think I will go and get a drink."

"Oh yea, you really just want a drink?" laughed Kelsi playfully punching her.

"Yes, Yes I do…now goodbye…does anyone want anything?"

"No thanks!"

"No, I'm fine thank you!"

"Nope…thanks anyway,"

So with that Gabriella stood up and lifted her purse from her bag. "See you soon guys!"

"Bye" they all said in unison as Gabriella began to walk up the beach squeezing the sad between her toes as she went.

When she got to the front of the beach hut she couldn't help noticing that it wasn't as packed as it had been the day before. In actual fact there was no one sitting at the plastic tables that surrounded the hut and 'cute guy' was just casually leaning against the freezer drinking a bottle of water. As she approached the hut he noticed her coming and set his water on top of the freezer and made his way to the front. "Hey." He said smiling that oh so dazzling smile. "You're back…you were here yesterday, right?

"Yea…you remember all the customers you serve?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Nope!" he stated. "Only the really cue ones."

She laughed, "oh really? So you think im cute?" she said biting her lip and staring straight into his mesmerising eyes.

"Yea I do…" he said handing her a tub of ice cream. "It's on the house. Why don't you go and sit over there. I'm due a break. Do you mind if I join you?"

"No...Of coarse not…" she said beginning to walk towards a table.

After about three minutes cute guy appeared at the table and sat opposite Gabriella.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hey" she replied smiling.

"So, should we begin with the basics?" he laughed. "I'm, Troy by the way."

"I'm Gabriella." She said smiling at him.

"Well very nice to meet you Gabriella. I see you like ice cream!" he laughed.

"You don't say!" she laughed. "This is a rather big tub, you want some?" she asked offering a spoonful to him.

"Mmm." He said leaning forwards and eating off her spoon. "Thanks!"

The pair sat facing each other talking, all the time starting into each others eyes, a smile permanently plastered on their faces. They talked about anything and everything. Gabriella learned that Troy lived in the same town as her but was staying at his grandmothers for the summer and had got a summer job at the Beach Hut. And he was an awesome basketball player. Troy learnt that Gabriella was here on vacation and that she loved to sing, something he too loved to do.

After an hour or so Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi began to get worried. "She's probably chatting up that guy." Laughed Sharpay.

"But she's not as forward as that." Stated Kelsi.

"Ok then, lets go find her!" said Taylor standing up.

The other two followed her up the beach on the lookout for Gabriella. When they got closer to the beach hut they saw Gabriella and some extremely cute guy talking and laughing. "That must be her cute guy!" said Taylor.

"Well he is pretty cute, there's no denying it!" said Kelsi. As she looked him up and down.

"Oy! Hands off girl friend he's Gaby's! Let's go introduce ourselves!" said Sharpay walking forward.

"NO!" said Taylor grabbing Sharpay's bikini strap. "We won't. Leave them alone. They look happy. We can grill her later!" With that the girls made their way back to their towels to catch some rays.

**Please review. I'm not sure whets happening next or how long it will be so any thoughts are welcome.**

** XxXx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You for all the Reviews…hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

That night the girls were sitting in their hotel room eating chocolate and talking. Sharpay and Taylor had just gotten back from their respective dates and they were telling the other two about what a great time they'd had.

Taylor and Chad had gone on a simple walk. They had went down to the beach and strolled along with the water splashing their ankles and the sand between their toes. They had simple spent most of the evening there and watched the sun set as they shared a romantic moment.

Sharpay and Zeke had gone to a sweet little secluded restaurant a ten minute walk from the hotel. They sat at an isolated table and talked, and ate and ate and talked until the owner had to literally throw them out.

"So." Sharpay said after she had finished explaining her date to the others. "What happened with you and cute guy at the beach?"

"Yeah, Gabriella…what did happen. Do tell…tell us it all." Laughed Kelsi.

Gabriella turned around so she was no longer facing them and pretended to watch the television as if she hadn't heard them.

"Oh, Come on please Gabriella…we're curious!" Taylor laughed as she playfully punched her arm as the others joined in making puppy dog eyes and shooting her pleading looks.

"You guys aren't going to give up on this are you?" she asked laughing

The three girls looked at each other and in unison said, "Nope!"

"Oh, alright then!" she began with a smirk on her face. "That's for me to know and for you not to find out."

"Oh come on Ella…" said Sharpay.

"Fine…but there isn't really all that much to tell. I went up to buy an ice cream. He gave me it on the house, and then when it was his break we sat and talked. Happy?"

"Nope…not quite." Laughed Kelsi. "Does he have a name?"

"Yea, Troy. Now this discussion is closed!" she lifted the television controls and turned the volume up. Signalling that she really didn't want to share any more details with them. The other three knew that she wasn't being stubborn, it was the way she was. She didn't like people knowing every little detail about her life. She wanted to keep this guy to herself until she was sure exactly where she stood with him.

_**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **_

"Guys! You read yet?" Gabriella shouted from the door way. "the bus leaves in five minutes!" they were going to a small village near by to go sight seeing and do what girls do best…shopping. The village would only have been a fifteen minute walk from the hotel but they didn't know exactly where to go, so the bas was a better and safer option.

"Yea...we're coming!" Sharpay yelled as she and the other two came running up to the door and out of it as Gabriella locked it behind them

"Come on then…" Gabriella said starting towards the stairs.

The girls were just getting out the main doors of the hotel as the bus pulled up. Gabriella shot the other two a look and they made shocked faces at her. As they boarded the bus they had to fight their way past obnoxious kids who just wouldn't move from the aisle way. When they finally found four seats together they sat down and the bus began to move. Throughout the journey they talked about what they wanted to do and were they wanted to go. They all agreed that they wanted to see the cute little village shops and all the other famous sights. It was only then, on the bus journey that Sharpay and Taylor decided to tell the other two that they wouldn't be joining them at lunch time. The two girls informed Kelsi and Gabriella that Chad and Zeke were coming to meet them for lunch, but assured them that they wouldn't be too long as the boys had to get back to work. At first the other two weren't too happy about not being informed earlier but they did realise that lunch was important to their friends. After all after this summer they mightn't even see their respective semi- boyfriends ever again… 

As the bus pulled up in the middle of the village the girls got off and began to explore…

_**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **_

Two hours, loads of shops and a lot of laughs later it was lunch time and Kelsi and Gabriella were sitting in a cute little café with a view of the sea. Taylor and Sharpay had left them about twenty minutes ago to go and meet their boys. Gabriella and Kelsi were sitting talking and laughing when their food arrived. Whilst they ate they exchanged conversation about anything and everything. They were quietly watched three guys of about 25 building sand sculptures with an absolute look of awe on their faces. When their bill had been paid and Kelsi had abandoned Gabriella to go and find a toilet she didn't even bother moving. She just sat, glued to her seat watching the sand sculptors completely spellbound. 

"They're pretty great aren't they?" she heard a voice somewhere above her say.

"Yea, they're amazing." She replied almost automatically, not even looking to see who was talking to her. 

"Yea, they spend hours here every day. It's amazing but a slight waste of time…" the voice carried on.

Now Gabriella looked up, her mouth hung open in utter amazement. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nice to see you to…"

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound so rude I was just…."

He laughed. "No, there's really no need to explain. I know I shocked you right? Anyway. This is where my grandmother lived. Well not here obviously because living on the street wouldn't be so good. She owns this little café; it's a pretty cool place isn't it?"

"Yea, I liked it. It's in a great spot. But how come you didn't just get a job here then?"

"Well, first of all, my grandmother didn't really need anymore help, she's got my cousin Sophie and secondly, to tell you the truth I wanted something away from here, somewhere different."

"Oh I see" Gabriella laughed. She looked up and saw Kelsi making her way back to the table. When she saw Gabriella had company she went to turn away but Gabriella waved her over. 

As Kelsi approached the table Gabriella turned to Troy and said, "Troy, meet my friend Kelsi. Kelsi, Troy. Troy, Kelsi."

"Hey." They both said at the same time. Just as Kelsi went to sit down Troy stood up. "Don't go on my account!" she laughed.

"No…it's ok. I have to go anyway. I was supposed to be going to get something for my grandmother. Bye Kelsi. Bye Gabriella." She said as he bent down and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"Bye!" Gabriella said, smiling up to him.

When Troy was well out of earshot Kelsi turned to Gabriella and said, "Ella, he's a real sweet guy. I can see why you wanted to keep him to yourself." Gabriella laughed. "However. Sharpay and Taylor are going to be so jealous that they missed meeting him."

"Yea, I guess they are." Gabriella laughed. "Speaking of which we better hurry, we have to meet them in like ten minutes ago."

_**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **_

"Where were you two?" Sharpay demanded as Gabriella and Kelsi came running up to them. "You were supposed to meet us here ten minutes ago!"

"We know, we know…" Kelsi began. "We were kind of held up."

"How could you have gotten held up? You were only getting some lunch." Laughed Taylor

"Well, let's just say it involved the meetings of new people." Said Gabriella.

Taylor and Sharpay looked genuinely baffled. "Ok…lets put that more simply." Gigged Kelsi. "I finally got to meet the mysterious Troy."

"Really?" asked Taylor.

"Yea."

"Where, when…can we meet him." Asked Sharpay.

"Well…no!" said Gabriella.

"And why not?" asked Sharpay obviously quite annoyed.

"Well…because he has gone somewhere to get something for his grandmother." Said Gabriella.

"Well…we don't really mind. Do we Sharpay." Said Taylor shooting Sharpay a look. "Although it would have been nice to meet him!"

"Don't worry. You will….eventually!" laughed Gabriella as she began to walk towards the nearest shop.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and when it was time to get the bus back to the hotel they were all well and truly worn out. However this didn't stop Sharpay giving Kelsi the third degree. She wanted to know everything even though she had been told exactly the same thing over and over again. By the time they had got back to the hotel Kelsi and Gabriella had told Sharpay the same facts about Troy about 20 times!

_**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **_

"Come on Gabriella," said Sharpay grabbing the beach ball from beside her towel. "The water will cool you down plus we need you for even teams."

"What are you even going to play?" asked Gabriella sitting up on her elbows.

"Well… we don't know yet but it will be fun!"

"But, Sharpay…you know I'd much prefer to just sunbathe."

"Oh…stop your whining!" she laughed as she pulled Gabriella to her feet and down towards the sparkling blue ocean.

The two girls ran down towards the ocean to meet the other two. As they got closer Sharpay threw the ball to Taylor who missed it and got splashed up the face. The four girls spent the next half hour or so throwing the ball back and forth and playing strange games. By the time they were finished they were worn out and completely soaked through. They continued to giggle and laugh as they walked back towards their towel to get dressed and relax. 

"So guys, you thirsty?" asked Gabriella. "Want me to go get us some drinks?"

"Yes… well we are." Laughed Taylor. "However Ella…we know it would be pointless for you to go because you will spend ages talking to that guy Troy and we would never get our drinks." Gabriella pouted but said nothing. After all she couldn't disagree.

"I know!" said Sharpay. "I will go with Gabriella and get the drinks then I can come back to you guys while she flirts!" Taylor laughed. "What you laughing at Taylor?" 

"You only want to go and get the drinks so you can see Troy!" she replied.

"Well…that is true." She laughed. "Now come on Gabriella." She grabbed her arm and they made their way to the beach hut, Gabriella rolling her eyes at Sharpay as they went.

"Hey, Gabriella!" they heard Troy shout as they approached the hut. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy waving at her.

"Why, Hello there!" she laughed. "This is another of my good friends, Sharpay. Sharpay, Troy. Troy, Sharpay."

"Hey!" the pair said at the same time. "OhMyGosh, he is such a keeper!" Sharpay whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"Oh…don't I know it!" laughed Gabriella.

"So what can I do for you girls today?" asked Troy politely. 

"Well Sharpay would like some drinks and I was wondering when your next break is!" Gabriella said looking into Troy's eyes.

"Well…the drinks I can do right now" he began walking behind the hut. "But I don't get a break for another half hour. But you are more than welcome to stay here and wait and keep me company." Gabriella bit her lip and nodded to him. "So Sharpay, what would you like?"

"Oh, three bottled waters please."

"Troy reached into the fridge and pulled out three waters. "Here you go, that will be $3 please." Sharpay handed the money over and slowly moved away.

"Bye!" Gabriella shouted to her shooting her a look that said, just go would you! 

_**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **_

Half an hour later Troy was walking towards Gabriella's table with two ice cream's in his hands. 

"Here you go madam…" he said bowing to her making her giggle. "Would you care to go a walk along the beach?"

"Yea…" she said as she took the ice cream, from his hand and slipped her hand where the ice cream had once been.

**Keep Reviewing please. All ideas are welcome. Tell me what you think...**

**Thanks…XxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for all the comments…I'm glad your enjoying this story

**Thank you everyone for all the comments…I'm glad your enjoying this story. Got anything you want to happen in the story? Just write a comment and tell me :D XxXx **

The pair walked along the beach hand in hand, the waves crashing against their ankles and the sea breeze blowing through their hair.

"This is really nice!" whispered Gabriella as he put her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Yes, it is and I'm here with a very nice and beautiful girl!" said Troy as he kissed the top of her head. Gabriella smiled at this remark and squeezed his hand.

"And I am here with a rather charming guy! What time do you have to go back to work at?"

"Well, can I let you in on a secret?" Gabriella nodded at him staring into his eyes. "The truth is that I don't have to go back to work. I can spend the whole afternoon with you! Do you mind?"

"Yea Troy, actually I would much rather you didn't spend the day with me!" she said trying to keep a straight face.

"Really?" Troy looked genuinely upset.

"NO! Of coarse not!" she punched him playfully. "I would love to spend the afternoon with you"

"Good" said Troy as he squeezed her hand tighter. "Now I have something else to ask you."

"Yea?"

"Would you mind letting me meet your friends properly. I want to spend the afternoon with you, but I want to meet your friends to. So I thought we could hang with them today and I'm off work tomorrow so we could spend the whole day tomorrow together. Would that work?"

"Yea... I'd like that. And my friends would love to meet you." She giggled. "Come on then." And she led him towards the spot where she knew her friends would be.

_**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **_

"Hey Guys!" shouted Gabriella.

"EEEEEP" said Sharpay looking up, "look its Gabriella and her new guy, and can I say, the girl's got taste, he's hot!" Taylor and Kelsi looked at each other and laughed.

"You better not let her gear you say that!" laughed Taylor.

"Hello…hey Troy!" Laughed Kelsi as she waved to the pair as they approached the spot where they were sitting and sat down.

For a moment no one said anything. "So…girls it's nice to meet you! Right, so let me see. You are Sharpay?" Troy asked nodding towards Sharpay.

"Yes!" she laughed.

"And you are Kelsi?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"And…sorry I'm not sure we've met!" he laughed looking at Taylor.

"No we haven't. I'm Taylor!"

"Ok then hello Taylor. Well that's all the introductions done oh and except…hey everyone I'm Troy!"

"Hey!" all the girls echoed laughing.

The rest of the afternoon, the group spent chatting and laughing. They went into the water for and threw the ball around, played volley ball on the beach and in general just messed around. After about half an hour it didn't seem that Troy was just a guy Gabriella had met a few days ago, and the others that day, he seamed like part of their group. He fitted in well with them and they all got on well. As day turned to night and the face of their watches said seven o'clock the girls said goodbye to Troy and made their way back to their hotel, with Gabriella giving him instructions to come to her hotel at half eight to meet her and to hang out.

_**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **_

At eight o'clock, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Gabriella were sitting on a sofa in the hotel lobby waiting on the guys. At the beginning of the night Kelsi had was feeling slightly down as she was officially the only one without a date, but the others had promised that they would spend the night with her and not rub her nose in her dateless situation so by the time the guys were arriving she was thoroughly cheered up and ready for the fun night that was ahead of her.

Gabriella looked up just in time to see Troy walk though the doors. She stood up and ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. She looked over his shoulder to see Chad and Zeke walking down the stairs and across the lobby. She slipped her hand into Troy's and they walked back towards her friends


	6. Chapter 6

Next Chapter…hope you enjoy

**Next Chapter…hope you enjoy. Red…Review…tell me what you think :D Pretty Please xxxx**

Hours, a few drinks and lots and lots of dancing later, the group of seven were sitting at a table in the hotel bar. They had decided not to venture out of the hotel, instead just to spend the night in the bar as there was a karaoke night on. For the first hour or so the group simply sat at the table by the side of the stage and watched the other people who were singing karaoke and danced to the more upbeat tunes. After an hour or so Sharpay couldn't contain herself anymore, she loved to sing. So she jumped up and ran to the stage were the karaoke was taking place. The others hadn't seen where she'd gone. They presumed she had gone to the bathroom so when they heard Sharpay's voice echoing over the speakers that surrounded the room, they were well and truly shocked.

"Dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen…"

"Wow! Is that Sharpay? She's amazing!" stated Zeke.

"Yea, I think it is! And yep I agree she is amazing!" laughed Gabriella.

"You mean you've never heard her sing?" Zeke enquired.

"Well…we have heard her sing but not like this!" answered Gabriella.

After this they all sat in silence and just listened to the sound of Sharpay's voice as it surrounded the room. After she came and sat down they still all just sat there and listened. Some of people participating were good, others not so good but all the same they listened to them. Around them people were getting up and dancing once more, so, of coarse, they couldn't not join in so, not long after the first few people got up the group too were up and dancing in a group. All the songs seamed to be up beat so it was perfect for dancing to. By this stage it was almost mid-night so a few people had already got up and left, but the group of seven were all having a great time.

"Wow! I'm tired!" laughed Taylor.

"Yea me too, lets go sit down!" laughed Kelsi. So they all made their way back to their table and sat down. They weren't the only ones sitting down, by now basically everyone in the bar had decided they were too tired to carry on dancing, so they were now all sitting around sipping at their drinks.

"Hey, I'll be right back" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear and kissed her on the cheek before he made his way to what the others thought was the toilet. Although they were sitting beside the stage they all failed to see him get up onto the stage. They were all sitting talking and laughing and in general having a great time. As they heard the evenings host say, "Now we've got a young man who wishes to sing a song for someone whom he calls a very special girl!" they all began to talk amongst themselves, wondering who it be and was it anyone they knew. All the girls thought it was so romantic and all they guys just thought…well they didn't really care.

"Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh…Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real"

The group all turned around as the song began to see that it was Troy singing. As he sang he looked directly into Gabriella's eyes and beckoned her to come up onto the stage. She obliged and as she went she sang…"Oh, never even crossed my mind, no…That I would ever end up here tonight." Luckily she knew the words as it happened to be her favourite song. She has mentioned it to Troy the day they had first began talking…it was so sweet that he remembered she thought as she made her way to the stage. As she stood on the stage she entwined her fingers around Troy's and the pair sang, "All things change…When you don't expect them to…No one knows…What the future's gonna do…I never even noticed…That you've been there all along" as they looked deep into one another's eyes. Their eyes remained locked as they sang, "I can't take my eyes off of you…I know you feel the same way too, yeah…I can't take my eyes off of you…All it took . . . Was one look…For a dream come true." They continued through the whole song, oblivious to everything and everyone else…they were the only ones there, the only ones on the stage, the only ones in the room. By the end of the song they had their arms wrapped around one another and everyone in the bar was cheering. Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled. Troy smiled back and kissed her on the nose before taking her hand and leading her off the stage and back to their table.

They were greeted with shouts of, "oh my word Gabriella…you are such an amazing singer. You have a great voice!" "You two sing so sweetly together." "Hey Troy, you are a brilliant singer!" to which the pair simply replied a modest, "Thanks."

"Well, ladies and gentle men this is the end of our karaoke night so no more singing. Drinks will be served for another half hour then the bar will close. Thanks for a great night. Have a great holiday. Goodbye, goodnight!" the announcer called as he jumped off the stage and out of the room.

"Well. We better finish up these drinks and get going!" laughed Zeke. "It's getting late!" everyone agreed and drank up their drinks.

As the last drop of drinks was finished Kelsi suddenly announced, "Well. I'm going to go on up to the room!" as she stood up. On her way out she whispered into the other girls ears. "And you can spend time with your lover boys!" to which the girls responded with a giggle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Just after Kelsi left the remaining friends stood up and the couples split off in separate ways. Chad and Taylor walked off to the pool and sat by the pool side with their shoes off and their feet paddling in the water. The only light was the stars and moon…and a small outdoor light. They sat and talked to one another holding one another's hands. After about half an hour sitting peacefully Chad finely got up and went to leave as it was getting rather late. As he stood up, Taylor stood up too. The stood quietly looking at each other for a minute or so then Chad bent down and kissed her sweetly. As they broke apart they looked at each other and smiled before walking hand in hand towards the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sharpay and Zeke walked hand in hand out the hotel's side doors and into the mini tropical garden that had been created there. They stood under a palm tree looking up at the sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?" said Sharpay.

"Yes. It is. And I know something else that is equally as beautiful!" replied Zeke. Sharpay looked up at him in interest. But he chose not to expand his point any further but instead he lent down and kissed her lips gently. When they broke apart they grinned stupidly up at one another. All of a sudden they realised that all the out door lights were out. Symbolising that the hotel garden was about to close so they walked back into the hotel hand in hand, through the lobby and to the door were they said goodbye…wordlessly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriella and Troy simply went and sat in the stair well and talked. It was quiet and secluded and not getting interrupted was practically guaranteed. They didn't spend very long there though because Troy had to get back to his grandmothers house. As he was leaving he promised that he would meet her at the beach at ten o'clock the next morning so that they could do what ever she wanted the whole next day. It was her last day, so he wanted to make sure she remembered it. As he left he pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "I can't wait until tomorrow." Gabriella replied my hugging him tighter. As they broke apart he kissed her forehead gently before letting go of her hand and walking in the direction of 'home'.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. This story should only be one or two more chapters longer but I hope to write a sequel at some stage. All thoughts are welcome. I'm not sure I like this too much so please let me know your opinions. **

**Thanks Xxxx**

**Enjoy…happy reading lol (so random…)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey…next chapter…thanks for all the reviews…Hope you enjoy it

**Hey…next chapter…thanks for all the reviews…Hope you enjoy it. Xxxx **

"Hey, beach boy!" shouted Gabriella as she made her way across the sand towards the spot where Troy was standing, Hands in pockets, waiting.

"Hey…" he replied beginning to walk towards her. When they met troy wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "I have been so looking forward to today!" In response she nodded to him and looked up at him. He locked eyes with her and they both smiled at each other in silence before he bent down and kissed her lips sweetly. To begin with Gabriella was shocked, but happily shocked and after a few seconds she kissed him back. They broke apart, both with a stupid grin plastered on their faces. They were both blissfully happy as they started along the beach, arms around each other's waists. They had no idea where they were going and they didn't care. As long as they were together, that's all they really cared about.

After about an hour of randomly walking around the beach, paddling in the water and lying talking in the sun, at about eleven o'clock they finely decided to actually do something. They decided to go into the village that Troy's grandmother lived in and walk around there for a while. Go shopping and Troy was intending to make sure, Gabriella had the best, last day ever!

They arrived in the quaint little village at around twelve o'clock. Just in time to get some lunch. They chose to go to Troy's grandmothers' café because Gabriella had enjoyed it so much the first time and Troy wanted his grandmother to meet Gabriella before she went home. So they made their way to the little café admiring the view and soaking up all the bright sunshine. "Hey Troy?" Gabriella said stopping still and looking up at him.

"Yea?" enquired Troy.

"You never did say where you actually lived. I know you don't live here. This is just your grandmother's place."

"Yea? Well neither did you!" he laughed

"You're right. I didn't. But. I asked you first!" she said childishly.

"Ok, ok. The truth is I don't really live anywhere at the moment. That's the real reason I am here. My mom and dad are staying with friends while they look for a place to live. We used to live not far from here. But my dad got a job in Albuquerque so their looking for a house around there. And they are trying to get me into some school, East High I think it's called." He stated. When he looked at Gabriella he saw that she was looking totally and utterly gob smacked. "Is something wrong?" he asked her with concern.

"Oh my word. There is totally nothing wrong! In fact I am great! I've got some news for you!" he looked at her with interest. "The thing is…I live in Albuquerque! And… I go to east High!"

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Well that's great news. That mean if I get into East High that means that it will only be 2 weeks and I will see you again! I mean if you want to see me again after like your holiday is over…"

"Of coarse I will want to see you again. To be honest I'd rather not go home tomorrow. But now I know I will see you again in two weeks that definitely helps…" she squeezed his hand and kissed him gently.

"Well…that's great news! Now come on. My grandmother is expecting us!"

* * *

"Awk…looks its Troy and his little Friend."

"Hi Grandma….this is Gabriella." Troy said looking embarrassed.

"Hello Gabriella dear. I'm Troy's Grandma. My name is Doreen it's lovely to meet you!"

"Hello Doreen. It's a pleasure to meet you. I totally love your café. It's just the sweetest little place I've ever seen. And the food is really nice!"

"Thanks. Now what can I get you kids to drink!"

"We'll just have some water thanks Grandma!" and with that Doreen walked into the café to get the drinks.

"Awww I like your Grandma. She's so kind and down to earth. Not like mine. She thinks girls should still wear knee length skirts and learn to sew oh and that a young girl wearing a bikini is a criminal offence. She is like so prehistoric it's unbelievable."

"Well I'm sure she's not as bad as you make out….but I disagree with the bikini thing…I quite enjoy the wearing of bikinis!"

"Really??" she replied flirtatiously

"Very…especially on brown haired cuties!" he said as Gabriella giggled.

* * *

When they had finished lunch and spent a half hour talking to Doreen and drinking endless free drinks Troy and Gabriella eventually set out to explore the little village. Gabriella had already seen the main commercial side so they set off in the opposite direction to go to the traditional shops, the shops that had been handed down through generations of families. They explored so many different shops, each special and unique in their own way. By five o'clock Gabriella had purchased a bag of handmade fudge and after a few arguments been bought a handmade necklace with a pink stone on it and a matching bracelet. Troy had insisted in buying her them as a token of his affection. The final shop they went into was a clothes shop. It was a special little place and even as soon as they went in Gabriella fell in love with it.

"Oooo…Troy who's this little cutie?" they heard a voice call from behind the counter.

"Who's that?" Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear.

"Oh, that's my cousin James...his mom owns the shop and he has to work here. Ignore him. I usually do!" he laughed. "Hey James Man how are you?" the two cousins started into a deep conversation about football and other boring things so Gabriella wandered off to look around. After awhile of looking around all the totally unique items of clothing she fell in love with the most gorgeous dress. It was pale pink and had small pastel coloured sequins and beads all over it. She looked at the price tag and to her surprise it only cost thirty dollars so she ran to the counter and bought it. After she paid for her dress they left. Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Where are we going?" she laughed but received no answer. She followed Troy along the cobbled streets to the final destination of what turned out to be the beach.

"Sit down and wait here!" he panted and ran off before she could ask any more questions.

So she sat on the cold sand and waited. Whilst she waited she thought about what a great day she'd had. She had totally enjoyed it and she really liked Troy, he was such a great guy and one she never wanted to loose. Whilst she was reminiscing she absent mindedly drew hearts in the sand. All of a sudden she felt two hands cover her eyes. "Troy…were did you go?" she laughed looking up behind her to where he was standing. But he didn't reply. Instead he responded by kissing her. As he came around and sat beside her he produced, from behind his back a picnic basket. It contained all sorts of things. Peanut and jelly sandwiches, sparkling apple juice, strawberries, grapes, chocolate muffins, the perfect picnic. As they ate it they talked. They talked about how much they'd miss each other over the two weeks they'd be apart. Gabriella briefed Troy on the main happenings of East High. He was glad to hear they had a basketball team. When he asked about school plays she told him about the musical and he made her promise they would audition together. By the time they had eaten their picnic Troy knew everything there was to know about east high and he couldn't wait to get there. They lay side by side on the sand, fingers entwined still talking. The topics ranged from the weather to favourite singers to least favourite food. They were determined to find out everything there was to know about one another. The more they found out the more they realised they were meant for each other. They had a lot of the same interests and dislikes.

When it was nearly nine o'clock Gabriella was so tired she was almost sleeping. "Hey Ella…wake up!" Troy whispered gently to her.

Gabriella sat up and looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Look!" he pointed towards the horizon. She cast her eyes towards the spot he was pointing at.

"Wow!" she breathed.

"Magnificent isn't it?"

She nodded. It was the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. The reds, the oranges, the pinks, the purples. It really was breath taking.

"And it's pretty romantic too…" he said looking at her

She nodded and looked at him too. Their eyes locked. They were totally engrossed with each other. They both lent forward and kissed. But this was different than the times before. It was more passionate. It meant something. It showed that they really liked each other. That they couldn't bare the thought of being apart let alone with anyone other than each other.

After a while they broke apart for air. "School is going to be brilliant this year!" Troy whispered as Gabriella nodded before they lent in and kissed once again.

**Well that's the end. **

**What do you think??**

**I hope to write a sequel?**

**Would anyone be interested in a sequel?**

**Reviews and feedback all welcome**

**Xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people

**Hey people. A suquel to this story was requested so I'd just like to say…**

**I've made one. **

**It's called back to school.**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**Xoxox**


End file.
